Fiolee Fan Fiction Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake
by xfionnathehumanx
Summary: Hi guys so this is my first fan fic. I love to ship Fiolee i guess you could say im an addict. Basically Marshall is in love with Fionna, but he just doesn't want to tell her incase she doesn't like him back. Marshall invites Fionna to watch a movie at his house but little does he know what is going to happen when she is there and when they start to watch the movie...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the land of aaa, Fionna and her furry companion Cake, were on another daily adventure. They were fighting a slime beast. "take that you evil doer!" Fionna shouted to the beast as it tried to fight back. Fionna kept fighting, same with Cake. Though Marshallee was hiding under a shady tree when he saw Fionna and Cake in trouble. He knew he had to help them out somehow. With Fionna still fighting the disgusting beast, Marshall appeared from the shade and smashed the beast and it exploded sending green gloop everywhere. The goo went all over them. Cake was trying to wipe it out of her now stuck together, slimy fur, whilst Marshall and Fionna were talking about how awesome that fight just was. (still covered in goo). "that was algebraic dude!" Fionna said to Marshall. She looked at him with a smile playing across her face. Marshall blushed. "I know right? We were all like raaaa and it was all like sppllhuurrfgh aha!" Marshall replied to Fionna. Cake looked at fionna. "I'm heading back to the treehouse, you coming?" Cake exclaimed to Fionna. "Nah it's ok, I'm gonna head over to Marshall's place in a minute." Cake looked a bit upset at the thought of those two being alone together. Fionna continued "He said he bought a movie and it's supposed to be really funny" Fionna laughed. "Ok sweetie I'll see you when you get back but don't be late!" Cake went up and hugged her sis goodbye, but gave an evil look heading towards Marshall. She whispered to him so Fionna couldn't hear. "Don't be trying anything with Fionna, shes not a child's play thing and if I find out you have, I will literally scratch you to death for hurting her, got it?" Cake looked at Marshall with a very serious expression on her face. "I won't little kitty cat" Marshall said back to cake with a menacing look in his eyes and he hissed at Cake.

So Marshall and Fionna headed towards his cave and on the way picked up some deep, red strawberries. Just for a little while they were watching the movie. A few moments later they arrived at the cave and Marshall opened the door for Fionna. "Ladies first" Marshall winked at Fionna as she strolled inside. "Why thank you kind sir!" Fionna laughed at Marshall's posh accent he put on. She was also pretending to be posh at that moment and curtsied. Fionna sat on the couch, and Marshall turned the movie on with his remote control. Afterwards he sat down (well floated) next to Fionna, nearly touching her shoulder. Fionna blushed. As soon as Marshall got comfortable, he looked at Fionna and saw her slightly blushing. His face turned a light shade of red. As the movie continued on, Marshall thought he would try to make his move. Suddenly he remembered what Cake had said to him earlier that day about him not to anything with her. Meh who cares Marshall thought to himself. This was his only shot at trying to get her love. He fake yawned, and put his muscular arm around Fionna. He tried not to look at her because he was turning a shade of pinky-red. He was a bit worried about the outcome but he stayed strong. "Ma-Marshall what are you-?" Fionna was interrupted by Marshall. "Oh my glob I-I'm so sorry Fionna!" His face went as red as a tomato, he was really embarrassed. "Why did you stop?" Fionna look confused. "because I thought that you didn't li-like it."

Fionna had never seen this side of Marshall before. Under all the emptiness inside him he had emotions and feelings. Marshall shuttered, you could easily see that he was unbelievably nervous, by his expression and body language. "you don't have to be so nervous Marshall" She smiled and hugged him, so innocent and happy. He didn't know what to say.

Marshalls P.O.V

I can't believe that she just hugged me! Even my brain doesn't know how to react to this! Should I confess?


	2. Chapter 2

Marshalls P.O.V still

Oh glob what should I do? "Um Marshall, are you ok?" Fionna said to me with a confused tone in her voice. I didn't realise I was looking at her the entire time, I have been in deep thought for so long I forgot everything around me. Hmmmm I know I'll just change the subject! "W-well how about we just watch the movie huh?" Fionna looked at me, we made eye contact. Her eyes are a baby blue and so sparkly like sapphires. "sure!" Fionna replied so we sat and watched the movie. But little did I know I was in for a shock… It was the lovey-dovey part of the movie the most romantic scene. The people on the TV were talking to eacother. "I can't believe im saying this but Sarah, I love you!" "oh my Joshua, I never knew you felt this way" " I know Sarah but, do you love me back?" "of course I do Joshua!" they went into a deep kiss on the TV. It was really awkward. I looked over at Fionna again, and she seemed, surprisingly relaxed. Like she was daydreaming. She looked as though she wanted something like this to happen to her. Maybe I could… No NO NO get that idea out of your head, you can never confess to her. Fionna would probably think I was crazy or something. I mean a human and a vampire? Together? I don't think she would agree that I liked that idea.

Then I realised the movie was finished. It was on the credits. I gazed over at Fionna, she stood up. Though she seemed a bit red. A bit like a strawberry. She looked so cute, adorable even. It seems that the romantic part had gotten to her. "S-sorry" she was apologizing for some reason. I giggled a bit. Man she's adorable, like a plush bunny. "let me help you" I offered. Since it all got to her head, I hugged her. In fact I don't actually know what type of hug I was giving her. Friendly? Something more? I don't know. But I saw Fionna's face now even redder than before. So I couldn't tell if she was liking the hug or not. We both pulled away after a moment. But without thinking I suddenly pulled her back in and kissed her on the cheek. OH GLOB WHAT HAVE I DONE?! CAKE IS GONNA KILL ME IM DEAD IM DEAD IM DEAD! I replayed those words in my head then I realised that I was actually still hugging her. My face went even redder then hers but to my surprise, she didn't back away from it. She looked sorta like she was 'taking it like a man' type of thing. Suddenly I spoke I didn't really know what to say. "oh my glob im so sorry Fionna I was uuhhh ummm" I couldn't think of anything to say, my brain was like mush. My feelings are so strong for her I just couldn't help myself.

She looked at me this time with a tear in her eye. What have I done? Did she not like it? Gob im such an idiot! I have made the most important girl in my life tear up! I looked down at the floor and kept on hitting myself repeatedly in the head. Whispering to myself "stupid marshall, stupid marshall, stupid marshall" over and over and over. Then Fionna looked at me with the tears still on her delicate face. "Marshall…" Fionna wanted to speak to me, I knew that she was gonna tell me something I really didn't want to hear. "y-yeah?" I replied oh gob she is gonna hate me now!

No one's P.O.V

Marshall tried not to look at her, to make eye contact. He was expecting a punch right in his cheek meat. Suddenly Marshall was shocked to find that Fionna had grabbed him and held him tight, wrapping her arms around his muscular body. She looked at him, but he still wasn't looking. Just then, she took a deep breath and before Marshall could look up, he found himself kissing Fionna. Not on the cheek but, on the lips. When their lips met his were very cold, but Fionna's made his warmer. They were soft, like a soft cushion resting on his lips. His Face went extremely red, he looked like a volcano erupting. They pulled apart after about a minute or two. And then came the moment that Marshallee would never ever forget. "Marshall there's something I need to tell you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall was just, speechless. But he was able to say to her "go ahead." So Fionna started to explain to the confused vampire "To be honest, I have actually liked you for quite a while now but…" Marshall interrupted her "but what?" Fionna carried on " Well i.. I didn't know what the outcome would be." She was blushing and she looked at Marshallee with a very serious expression on her face. "I-I can't believe this-this is a dream y-yeah that must be it that's what is going on, a fantasy inside my head." Marshall said to himself as he started to repeatedly slap himself in face saying "wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" But nothing happened. This was real. Actually happening. The hug and the kiss… were… Real. All real. Fionna let go looking down with tears still cascading from her eyes. "Uh Fi is something wrong?" Marshall asked Fionna. She whispered in a quiet tone. "Do you, love me?" Marshall nodded at her. Fionna soon burst into tears . Marshall quickly ran to her and asked if she was ok. Fionna happily nodded wiping the tears away from her now moist face but they kept on coming. "Marshall- these aren't tears of sadness, they are tears of joy. I have been waiting for the right moment to tell you how I felt but I could never find the right moment and I never had the confidence." Marshall wrapped his strong arms around Fionna. Her watery eyes widened full of tears and she was wondering what was going on. He whispered into her ear with a very soothing voice. "Fi I have loved you ever since I first layed my demon eyes on you." Marshall pulled back a few moments later but, Fionna didn't want this moment to ever end. Getting her wish granted Marshall pulled Fionna's face to his lips and kissed her passionately. Her lips wondered all over his mouth.

They suddenly heard a knock at the door it was Cake. They didn't answer because they were to busy kissing eachother, so Cake knocked louder. "Marshall I know you are in here answer the lumping door you halfwit!" Cake was shouting now until someone answered the door. Fionna answered it and said hi to Cake. Cake looked angry. "Sweetie what have you been up to? Do you have any idea what time it is? It's 1am! A movie can't last that long!" Cake was shouting at Fionna who looked upset. But Cake became suddenly distracted by the floating figure in the background. It was Marshall who had lipstick all over his mouth from when Fionna was kissing him, but Marshall had no idea it was there since Fionna never really wears make-up. Then Cake turned from angry to furious she was flipping out. She suddenly pounced onto Marshall who was oblivious to what was going on and scratched him all over his face and on his neck including where his bite marks were. His face was covered in his deep red blood and his neck where the bite marks were, were bursting out with the apple coloured liquid. It was oozing out fast. He became so we he couldn't float. He fell to the floor with a huge thud, unconscious. Fionna glanced over at Marshall with tears running down her face. She was fuming with anger and rage. And she started to have a massive argument with Cake. She never has fights with Cake so this is very serious to her.

"What the glob did you do that for Cake?!" Fionna was crying and as she spoke she stuttered a bit. "Me? What are you talking about Fionna? I told him not to do anything to you and he broke that promise and look what has happened to you! You look practically violated and he is covered in your lumping lipstick!" Cake was shouting really loud. "I was only trying to protect you because I am afraid he is gonna hurt you!" Fionna ran to Marshall's side and collapsed onto the floor. She stroked his battered face, leaving his starting to conjure blood on her hands. Fionna started to admit everything. "Cake I'm the one who kissed him, he had no idea what was ahead of him and now he is unconscious from a massive lack of blood he could die! Do you want to be a murderer? Are you that cold hearted?" Why did you think I came here in the first place? I didn't want to watch some dumb movie! I came over to confess to him!" Fionna began bursting into tears and she cried into marshall's chest. She noticed that he was more pale, colder, and his heartbeat began to slow down.


	4. Chapter 4

"I never knew that you felt this way Fionna." Said Cake, she felt really really bad for what she did to the now unconscious vampire, who was actually innocent this whole time. "You didn't know I kept it a secret because I know how much you don't like marshall, just-just help me get him to a hospital now." Fionna replied to Cake. And so Fionna picked up Marshall and put him on Cake's back beforehand she grew herself to a larger form because she is magic and all. Fionna got on Cake aswell and she held onto Marshall so he wouldn't fall. Holding him tightly, they set off to a hospital. Fionna's clothes were covered in blood from Marshall upper body and some of the blood from his neck travelled down his sbody and onto Cake's fur.

Marshall's P.O.V

After all the blood lost I didn't know if I would survive for very much longer. The last thing I remember if Fionna running to me crying. What's wrong? Im sorry you had to see me like this. Please don't be upset, I'm fine, honestly. And then my vision went black. I thought I was dead to be honest. I could suddenly see, my vision had come back at least I think.

*Marshall's dream*

"where am i?" he began walking and looking around. He was in the Candy Kingdom. He saw two figures near eachother in the distance but he could not quite make out who they were. He floated closer and closer until it came to his attention that the figures turned out to be people he knew. He was happy though, because one of them was actually Fionna, then he remembered who the other one was. It was his highness Prince Gumwad. (gumball). Marshall has always had a very strong negative feeling towards Gumball I guess you could say he hated him. He then suddenly heard something faintly and thought to himself "I can hear… screaming it doesn't sound like Gumwad's so it must be…. FIONNA!" He started to increase his pace and charged towards Fionna and Gumball. "I must go faster faster faster!" he finally got to them and he was shocked he couldn't even think. Gumball was on top of Fionna. It was his worst nightmare. "oh hello Marshallee." Gumball said and gave an evil smile. Marshall shouted back at him "What are you doing with Fionna?!" Marshall was inraged. "nothing much, im just expressing my undying love to my favourite girl in the whole of aaa" Once Gumball had said that he leaned up against Fionna's face and started to kiss her, he loved it. Gumball then looked at the vampire with an evil look in his eyes, then he stopped kissing her for a second and just sat there and laughed. Fionna tried to get him off but Gumball refused her with his strength. Then Fionna started to cry. She looked at Marshall with pain in her eyes. "help..me…" She said that then she was interrupted by Gumball who had smacked her round her delicate face really hard her face instantly bruised. "You don't get a say in this you stupid bitch you will learn to love me you will be mine!" Gumball shouted at Fionna. Marshall couldn't stand it anymore and punched Gumball straight in the gut which made him fall on the floor and cough up blood.

Back to reality

"Marshall, Marshall WAKE UP!" Fionna was shouting to Marshall who was lying there in a hospital bed. he had wires and tubes all over his body and his bed. He slowly opened his eyes to see Fionna infront of him, her face soiled with tears. "hi bunny." Marshall said quietly "Hi marshy" She smiled. She was so happy that he was alive he had lost so much blood she thought he wouldn't make it. The doctor came in. "is he awake?" "yeah he just woke up a second ago" Fionna replied to the doctor happily. The doctor was glad because he only had a 35:65 chance of making it. Marshall touched his face and neck and felt something on them. Fionna reached for a mirror and he saw that he had stitches across his face and one where his bite marks are, due to Cake scratching him. "Fionna how long have I been here?" Marshall asked her. "3 days but I have been here the whole time waiting for you to wake up but, Cake is at the treehouse." Fionna replied. He thought to himself "why would she wait here? Did she stay 3 nights in a row? I feel really bad now I have to make it up to her." He leaned forward with the only strength he had pulled Fionna in, and kissed her passionately. When their lips touched she shed a tear. She thought to herself "everything's going to be ok."


	5. Chapter 5

They pulled apart a moment later and then they heard a knock on the door. Marshall thought to himself "who the glob could that be?" Fionna headed towards the end of the room and rotated the knob of the door 180° to open it. She saw who it was. It was Prince Gumball. Fionna looked at Gumball with confusion. Marshall saw Gumball at the door and instantly remembered the nightmare that he had of when Gumball was awful towards Fionna. Marshall began shaking, his head was sweating. For the first time ever Marshall was afraid of Gumball. Fionna turned round to see Marshall in this state. She went over to him and said "Are you ok Marshall what's wrong?" Marshall gulped. Fionna held his hand which tremored. "N-N-Nothing Fionna jus-just nothing." Marshall stuttered. "Well that's a relief I hope you get better Marshall" Gumball said to Marshall and gave a smile. Then he turned around and left the room. Fionna looked into Marshall's eyes and looked slightly worried by what happened. "Seriously Marshall what's wrong you can tell me there is no one else around." Fionna gave a smile that he just could not refuse to ignore "Ok I'll tell you" Marshall explained the dream that he had to Fionna when he thought he was going to die. Fionna was shocked once Marshall had finished speaking about it. "Marshall…" Fionna was speechless. "Fionna I only want to-to-" Marshall started to shed tears. "What is it?" Fionna asked. "Protect you." He smiled. "But why Marshall, why do you want to protect me?" "Well I guess it's because I love you too much!" Marshall was now pretty much crying, but smiling as well. Fionna grabbed Marshall and held him tight not wanting to ever let go. They pulled apart a little but their arms still touched. Then he leaned up from his hospital bed and kissed her, this was the longest they have ever kissed before. They started to hug again as well as still kissing each other. They were both crying as they kissed.

*2 hours later* *9pm*

The doctor walks in baring good news. Marshall woke up as the door shut. "Hello Marshall, I have some very good news to tell you" The doctor smiled. "What is it? Something new on the cafeteria menu?" Marshall laughed. "No but guess what? You can leave the hospital today and go home!" Marshall was thrilled, He shook Fionna who had been there all night again, and she woke up. "OH hi Marshall what's up?" "Fionna I can go home today!" Marshall said to Fionna really happy. "Really? That's math! I'll get your things!" Fionna was ecstatic. The doctor spent a couple of minutes taking all the tubes out and what not, patched him up, and they left the hospital about 30 minutes later. It was dark so Marshall didn't need his umbrella. They began talking. "Hey Fionna where do you wanna go and what do you wanna do?" Marshall said. "hmmm well we can go to my place, Cake rang me earlier and said she was crashing at Mono's tonight." "Their relationship is getting pretty serious, maybe they're gonna do tier 15 tonight aha!" They both laughed. "Well anyway let's go" Fionna said. A few minutes later they arrived at the tree house. Fionna laid on the couch and Marshall went into the kitchen and got two apples for them both. "Catch!" Marshall said as he threw the apple at Fionna. She caught it. Fionna started taking bites and Marshall sucked the red out of it. He got back in the living room and sat next to Fionna and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Hi Bunny" off and it let her long, golden hair flow over the couch. "Hey Marshall I need my hat!" Fionna said to Marshall. "You don't actually need it at the moment Fionna, you're inside and the only other person here is me. I won't judge you for having your hat on or off. Besides, I love it when you don't have your hat on" Marshall winked at Fionna and she blushed. He went up close to her and put her hair behind her ear. Then he whispered "I love you Fionna." She responded "I love you too Marshall." They kissed then pulled apart a moment later then they hugged. They were hugging for ages, they wanted this moment to last forever. Then they kissed again but for longer. They were hugging as well but this time it was like 4-5 minutes until they pulled apart, so it was sort of like they were making out in a way. 'no one else is here so who cares?' Marshall thought to himself. But little did they know or pretty much forget that there was one person there. BMO.


	6. Chapter 6

BMO's sitting upstairs in Fionna's room, listening to some techno music on his hard drive. He was having loads of fun. Dancing and singing BMO was unaware of what was going on downstairs and who was at the treehouse. He had no idea. That was until he heard a scream… 'Who was that?' BMO thought to himself. He heard it again. 'Where have I heard that voice before? Come on think!' then he realised who it was. "FIONNA!" BMO charged down the stairs to see Marshall. On top of Fionna. Fionna was… crying. "FIONNA!" BMO cried out. They saw BMO looking at Marshall with disgust. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" BMO yelled at Marshall who had just noticed the awkward position he was in. He got up immediately. "It's not what it looks like" Marshall replied with his face going red. "Oh really? Well what was it then!" BMO was furious. "I'm trying to protect her fro-" Marshall was interrupted by a monster lashing out and throwing him against a wall. Fionna responded. "What did you think he was doing BMO? He's not a bad guy! I-I" Fionna started to cry. "I LOVE HIM!" tears ran down her face like a water slide. She picked up her sword and attempted to slash the monster. But she was so upset that she was caught off guard and the monster hit her straight in the gut which sent her flying into Marshall. He felt something hit him and he woke up from being knocked out by the monster. Then he saw Fionna on top of him knocked out and blood dripping out of her mouth onto his chest. His eyes filled up instantly with sorrow and he leaned up against the wall as he held her as tight as he could. He softly whispered into her ear "I love you Fionna and I'm going to protect you even if it costs my life." He got up and turned into his bat form and sliced the monster with his claws. And the monster flew off. Then Marshall fainted with exhaustion.

*The next day*

It was 11am. And Fionna was the first to wake up. She woke up to see herself in bed snuggled up in her duvet. She got up and wandered downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw Cake cooking some bacon pancakes. "Hey Cake the craziest thing happened yesterday it was horrible!" Cake quickly responded. "I know what happened! BMO recorded everything. I got back at 5:00am and I found you two passed out on the floor so I picked you up and put you in bed." "Thanks Cake! My back would have really hurt if I was on the floor the whole time. But one thing, where's Marshall?" "Oh him? You know I don't like him but to be honest I felt pretty bad for him, he looked exhausted from beating up that monster, so I put him on the couch but I put some blankets on there aswell so he wouldn't get cold. So yeah he is over there." Cake explained. Fionna looked over at the couch to see Marshall asleep on it there was some dried blood on his face and arms because of last night. 'he looks like a wreck and to think he only just got out of the hospital' Fionna thought to herself. She headed towards him and sat down beside the couch. She poked his forehead a couple of times and then he began to wake up. The thing he saw was Fionna smiling. 'She has such a cute smile' He thought. "Hey fi" He said it with a small smile playing across his face. "Hi Marshy, are you up for pranking Gumball today?" She kissed his forehead. "Yeah of course I am how could I not be?" Marshall replied. He took the covers off his body and he stood up to see his clothes covered with blood especially on his shirt because of Fionna. "Oh my glob dude you're like coated in blood!" Fionna was shocked. "It's alright hey can I use your shower and can you wash my clothes? I don't want to go around with blood on me all day." Marshall gave off a small laugh. "Oh yeah sure I will take your clothes just throw them out of the bathroom once you have taken them off." Cake said. Marshall wondered to the bathroom and started to take off his clothes. Fionna ran in quickly. "Sorry Marshall I forgot to give you the shampo-" Before she could finish she was stunned to see Marshall only in his underwear, the look of his muscular body pierced Fionna's eyes . Her face turned bright red. Marshall turned to see Fionna standing there holding the shampoo with her unusually coloured face. His face turned slightly red aswell. "T-thanks Fi" Marshall stuttered as he walked up to her to take the shampoo. As he got closer she got redder until by the time he reached her she looked like a tomato. He took the shampoo and she quickly ran out the door. He felt so humiliated 'Oh god she doesn't like me oh no it's because of my body isn't it? I wish it never happened!' Marshall kept on saying the words in his head thinking that it was over. Whilst on the other hand Fionna with her face still red walked towards the kitchen where Cake had finished making the bacon pancakes. Fionna sat down at the table while Cake served them up. Cake looked confused as to why Fionna's face looked like that. "Sweetie what just happened? Why is your face red?" Fionna quickly responded "N-nothing it's fine, nothing happened." The image of his body kept going around in her head, she loved it.

"Hmmm well ok Fionna anyway here are your bacon pancakes." Cake said with a smile on her face. Fionna gobbled up the pancakes and when she finished Marshall came out of the shower with only a towel on. The red in Fionna's face had returned. "Hey Cake where are my clothes?" Marshall asked. "Yeah here you go." Cake gave Marshall his clothes and he went back into the bathroom to get changed. He came back out a few minutes later. "Ok Marshall are you ready to prank Gumball?" Fionna said with determination. "Yeah!" Marshall replied as they then headed out the door towards the Candy Kingdom.


	7. Chapter 7

So they wandered off to the Candy kingdom. Fionna looked at Marshall and blushed a bit. Marshall noticed her staring at him and turned to her asking what was wrong. She replied with a small stutter in her voice. "A-re we like you know..." Fionna's face remained red. "What?" Marshall replied pretty much knowing what she was going to say next. "Are we you know like… together now as a-" she coughed a bit. Before she continued. "couple?" Her face went red like a strawberry. Marshall smiled at and floated above her their faces met but his was upside down. "Does this answer your question?" He pulled her head closer and kissed her very passionately. She smiled "Hehe yeah it does." She giggled. They arrived at the Candy kingdom a few moments later and Gumball wasn't there. "That's odd where's Gumball?" Fionna asked "I'm not sure he's usually here does that mean we can't prank him?" Marshall said sounding a bit sad. "I know we'll split up I'll go into the hall and you go check in his lab." "Ok sure" Marshall replied and they set off trying to find Gumball. Fionna reached the hall. "Gumball are you here? Gumball?" Fionna shouted waiting for an answer. Suddenly she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, then another. She turned round and found Gumball standing there giving an evil grin. "Fionna you are going to come with me for a while." "But why? I don't want to." She replied. "Well you're going to do it whether you like it or not!" Gumball shouted. He grabbed Fionna's wrist and held it very tight then he dragged her up to his bedroom. "Hey get off me you phsyco!" Fionna screamed. Once they got there, Gumball pushed her into the room and he locked to door. "LET ME OUT!" Fionna shouted at the top of her lungs. He pulled her onto his bed. "Oh sweet, sweet Fionna you aren't going anywhere until I'm finished with you." He then leaned in to kiss her but she really didn't want to kiss him. The only person she wanted was Marshall.

Marshall finally made it to the lab. He looked around and no surprise to him, Gumball wasn't there. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from upstairs, he heard Fionna crying for help. He sped upstairs and kicked Gumball's door open, breaking the lock. And then he saw it. His nightmare had, come true. A tear ran down his cheek. 'H-how can this be true?' He thought as he saw his nightmare being replayed but this time in real life. Marshall pushed Gumball off of Fionna and he whispered to her as she cried "Don't worry I will protect you like I promised." Then Gumball tried to hurt Marshall but, the vampire was way stronger then the whimsy prince so he punched Gumball in the face which left a large bruise on the side of his cheek the vampire only had one cut across his face with a bit of blood trickling down his cheek. "You may have one the battle Marshallee but you have not won the war, I WILL get Fionna's heart even if you have to be demolished in the process!" Gumball let out an evil laugh before calling for the banana guards to have Marshall kicked out of the Candy Kingdom. Fionna followed Marshall. Marshall was floating to his cave, gazing into space with a sad look on his face. 'why is this happening? H-how?' Marshall thought in his head. Fionna grabbed hold of his hand. Her warm touch brang him back to reality and he blushed a bit. "S-see I said I would protect you Fionna." Marshall gave a smile to her showing his fangs. 'He looks so cute when he smiles' thought Fionna. "Yeah you did, what the heck happened to Gumball? He was so kind before but now he's turned into a weirdo." Fionna said with a confused and scared tone. "I know right! But he was annoying before though" Marshall replied giggling. Fionna nudged him in the arm. "No he wasn't, but I'm worried because he said he was going to get my heart no matter what and its making me feel scared." Fionna looked at Marshall, her eyes full of despair. Marshall floated so his face was right infront of hers. He stared into her deep blue eyes. "Don't worry as long as I'm with you, you have nothing to worry about so don't be scared, you have your vampire king boyfriend on your side he won't get anywhere with you as long as I'm alive." He kissed her smiling. She smiled aswell whilst blushing of course.

They finally arrived at Marshall's when Fionna's phone rang, it was Cake. "Hello what's up?" asked Fionna. "I have some news I'm moving out I'm going to live with Mochro now so I'm not going to be at the treehouse anymore." Cake replied. She sounded a bit sad to be leaving her sis alone but Fionna was 18 now so she is a grown up and can take care of herself. "Oh ok it's fine I'm glad that you and Mochro are doing so well, but I'm going to miss you." "I'm going to miss you too, I have already got my things and left but I will pop round every now and then to say hi" Cake said. "Ok bye!" "Bye" Cake hung up. "Who was that?" Marshall said floating over to Fionna. "Oh it was Cake, she has moved out and gone to live with Mochro now so it's just me at the treehouse." Fionna replied looking slightly upset but still happy. "Well then that means that I can stay round anytime I want." Marshall winked at Fionna who then nudged him in the arm again. "Let's go to your place, mine gets boring." Marshal explained to Fionna. "Ok sure!" So they went hand in hand to the treehouse gladly knowing that Cake wouldn't be there to interrupt their privacy.


End file.
